


Shape By the Clearest Blue

by Stecayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: Robin sees Chrom's soulmark by accident.Set after the f!Robin/Chrom A-support, but with soulmarks.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Shape By the Clearest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for '100 words of soulmarks' on FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/408555.html?thread=2415141099#cmt241
> 
> But this version is cleaned up and I like it way better!
> 
> Title is taken from CHVRCHES's 'Clearest Blue', and this was written to 'Forget' by Marina, which is a very Chrobin song (thank you to Bustle for the song links and general Chrobin inspiration).

It’s a struggle for her to talk to Chrom, to pretend everything is normal, after she’s walked in on him. But she manages to apologize anyway — she manages, even, to smile when he calls them partners in crime.

Her heart’s still hammering as she walks back into her tent. She sits down, opens a book, and stares at it, turning pages without reading them.

She’d caught him while he was rising to get out of his bath. In her mind’s eye, she can still see his bare chest, the defined lines of his abs — and also the blue marks on his stomach, the design, a circle with arcs radiating from it, something that reminds her of ball lightning.

His soulmark.

She only saw it for the fraction of a second, but she can recall every detail. After all, it’s on her stomach too.

It’s all that she has of her life before, apart from her tactician knowledge and her name. Sometimes, when she’s alone, she looks at it and traces the arcing lines with her fingers — she wonders if she’s already met her soulmate, shown them the mark, and fallen in love. If there’s someone she’s left behind and forgotten, someone wondering where she is and grieving for her.

Now she knows the truth.

She didn’t forget her soulmate, but she has met him. She met him on the day she woke up in the field, with no memory but her name; he offered her a hand and pulled her up as the sunlight shone warmly against her face. She’s traveled by him ever since, defended him with her sword and her spells, and been defended by him in turn. And now she can no longer deny that there’s more to her feelings for him than just friendship and loyalty and an understandable attraction to a handsome man.

But he still doesn’t know. She’s his friend and his tactician. There’s no way he feels the same way. She’s intruded on his privacy, seen his soulmark — something meant to be shared only between lovers, or those who think their souls may be a match.

She has to pretend she saw nothing. At least she’s lucky he saw nothing when he walked in on her a few months ago.

Robin turns the pages of the book, one by one, reading the words without comprehending them. Maybe if she fills her head with letters, she’ll forget what she’s seen.

_ In his tent, Chrom wonders if Robin now knows what he’s been hiding from her. _

**Author's Note:**

> The worldbuilding here makes no sense, I admit it. I just wanted pining and soulmarks, and I am self-indulgent.
> 
> My spackle justification is that in this 'verse, you're not supposed to see your soulmate's soulmark until after you're already in a relationship -- sharing your soulmark is supposed to be a moment of vulnerability. You're just supposed to let Destiny take its course. Yes, you could go around showing people your soulmark, but it's disrespectful to Naga and it's considered unlucky because it screws with Destiny. In practice, people do end up seeing other people's soulmarks all the time and knowing soulmarks ahead of time in casual relationships or just because and talking about it like "hey...we're soulmates, we should date?", and those relationships usually work out (soulmate doesn't guarantee that the relationship is functional or good in this 'verse), but for Chrobin, it's extra awkward because of the lord/tactician angle and in the fact that it's an accident on both their sides with an asymmetrical exchange of information.
> 
> See, I totally thought this through, and it definitely wasn't after the fact. :P


End file.
